User talk:BachLynn23
}} Archives ---- * Archive One (2 April to 26 April) * Archive Two (26 April to 30 May) * Archive Three (30 May to 17 June) * Archive Four (17 June to 15 July) * Archive Five (15 July to 25 September) * Archive Six (26 September to 6 December) * Archive Seven (6 December to 10 February) * Archive Eight (10 February to 18 April) * Archive Nine (18 April to 13 May) * Archive Ten (13 May to 8 July) * Archive Eleven (8 July to 9 September) A Question... Hey Bach,I have a question,you know most wikis have a founder,who's the founder of CHB?? :| 07:30, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh..why? I'm just curious,not a stalker...O.o 7:49,September 9,2012 (UTC) Oh,ok,thanks. :) Music...is what,feelings sound like.. , 08:10, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Except for Damon Hamond who left camp, yep.Quid Pro Quo 14:10, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Ahhhh danke you Bachie *hugs* and do you have mine? Quid Pro Quo 14:15, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Yep, its the one that says You + Me and a gif of a lady humping the air Quid Pro Quo 14:19, September 9, 2012 (UTC) I'll be back... Later. -A Jamie Lanneret Why did you delete my page?! TheReaderofBooks (talk) 12:27, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay, could you please restore it? Thanks. You know, it should be told to users about the policy TheReaderofBooks (talk) 12:27, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Uh bach, I'm not sure (don't laugh if I'm wrong) but I think you gave me a badge or some such by mistake? thanks Thanks for the badge! :) How are you liking series 7, by the way? I see you noticed i havent been active that much its not that im busy its just my internet situation really sucks right now hopefully i will be able to resume being as active as i used to in about two or three months thank you for listening - your wiki grandson OK (Thats OceanKing just in case you forgot) I posted on our Yoshi/Ryker forum if you want to continue. Owlzie LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 18:56, September 11, 2012 (UTC) ah, thanks bach :) And believe it or not, I still visit here pretty much everyday. Mzdramatica843 (talk) 23:09, September 11, 2012 (UTC)Zade um hi i got a message saying welcome you are at entry level does that mean my claim page has been accepted? XD sorry :P I'm sorry bachy, but im too lazy to switch right now XD don;t worry, ill write a little note on the accounts wall so that you dont forget, ok? Kamigati (talk) 23:57, September 11, 2012 (UTC) a.k.a. Ob. hello i fixed my claim page Mzdramatica843 (talk) 00:03, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Is the message clear now Bachy? :P XD Kamigati (talk) 00:19, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey I put the age in. Mzdramatica843 (talk) 01:50, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Re:Gertrude Can you please delete her please? Thank you. "You'll be...my living legacy. My honour...my dreams...they're yours now. - Zack Fair 01:51, September 12, 2012 (UTC) danke bachie, i wuvs you too *bangs head on keyboard and snooze* Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 03:23, September 12, 2012 (UTC) could you fix the pets gallery here? http://justowlzthings.wikia.com/wiki/Anika_Govern thanks ~ LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 18:00, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Task All Users and Characters have been checked and marked appropriately Thank you for calling CHRPW Tech Support This is Jrite how can I help you 21:41, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Roleplaying Hey, sorry to bother you but how exactly are we supposed to roleplay on this wiki? The comments section is over loaded and never loads :/ I am not sure how I am supposed to start using the wiki. Again, sorry to bother and thanks Hayleerhouse (talk) 02:19, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Jamie Lanneret Um... My page is still deleted... TheReaderofBooks (talk) 08:41, September 13, 2012 (UTC) I said right there. I asked if I could have the page restored, then I said something about the policy... TheReaderofBooks (talk) 09:17, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Inactivity Hey Bach, I'll be inactive for a week because I'll have my outdoor camping, okay? Anyway, the girl with her face on her hands and the girl who is playing the violin is entirely different. So, thanks for all the help. See you soon! [[User:MoonOwl|'MoonOwl']] (Call Me Maybe) 09:11, September 13, 2012 (UTC)MoonOwl Thanks Thank you I think so Mass Destroyer How are things going? 12:23, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a bunch! I'll just have to be more patient I guess xD Hayleerhouse (talk) 13:57, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks:) Could you help me with one other thing? My talk bubble isn't working for some reason :/ could you check it out? This is the link Template:Clara Clearwater. Thanks Hayleerhouse (talk) 14:13, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I'll take care of it. Weirdo Guy (talk) 20:27, September 13, 2012 (UTC) RE:icr Nah, I don't need it anymore, thanks. save meeeee TT.TT i updated charlie 's coding, but something went wrong and it's all messed up :( could you please please please fix it when you get the time? thanks a million "I refuse to sink" 18:53, September 14, 2012 (UTC) *sigh* i hate coding >.< anyway, thanks bachie! "I refuse to sink" 20:13, September 14, 2012 (UTC) i redid the entire history Mzdramatica843 (talk) 20:38, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Adoption I will be putting one of my minor characters up for adoption, if that is alright. The character I am going to put up is Brier Rose. I wuv you Bachie, and I really wanted to see you, but it's like 3 am. I can't survive anymore. I reaaaaaaalllllyyyy look forward to our next meet-up Oh, my paws and whiskers! Iris Message ❤❤❤ Minxie ❤❤❤08:06,15/9/2012 Well how many characters can I put up for adoption at once? Weirdo Guy (talk) 17:05, September 15, 2012 (UTC) S'Okay Aha, it's okay, and no problem :P Request Hey Bach. I'd like to request an affiliateship between Star Wars Role Play Wiki and Camp Half Blood Roleplay Wiki. The reason I am asking you is because Comic said I needed to speak to a bureaucrat on this stuff. I hope you'll take it into consideration. Thanks! Weirdo Guy (talk) 04:17, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Rhett Quinn Does the Relationships with others box pop out for you as well? It's not the fonts, I have them installed, and I see them. So, is it an error? Oh, my paws and whiskers! Iris Message ❤❤❤ Minxie ❤❤❤12:00,16/9/2012 Thanks Thanks, Bach. And don't worry. I intend to get more...SW related affiliates. Weirdo Guy (talk) 19:07, September 16, 2012 (UTC) May I make an Animal Nymph? --Little Unusual Me (talk) 00:06, September 17, 2012 (UTC) OK I think I get it. Nothing happened to the Nymphs in the mortal world, really, as they would've came straight to Camp, stayed on Olympus or ran errands for their Patron. That right? And, do I just make a page for the Nymph right away? --Little Unusual Me (talk) 00:16, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Ok, thank you, BachLynn. I appreciate it. --Little Unusual Me (talk) 00:24, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: confusion Oh, ok. Thanks, I wasn't sure if it was going to be allowed. It kinda confused me when they were created and such. I'll correct it right away. It takes ten times as long to put yourself back together as it does to fall apart - Finnick Odair 15:30, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Badge Hey, can you come on to chat around 3-9 pm (central time), so we can discuss our group thing? I can come on in the morning, but with very little time Long live the Queen! Telepathic Message ♛♛♛ Minxie ♛♛♛00:51,19/9/2012 Hey bach why can't I go into chat?There's no such thing as a stupid question, Only stupid people! 14:43, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Bachie, can you help me find pics for my char in the group we're doing? >~< Physical features: Blonde, blue eyes, pale, bouncy/wave hair (w/ volume). Other than that, it doesn't really matter. Long live the Queen! Telepathic Message ♛♛♛ Minxie ♛♛♛08:08,22/9/2012 vote Oh, okay. I'm sorry, I guess I misunderstood the new policy. But she was last active August 10 and it's September 22? That's more than a month, unless you're counting from when she first declared inactivity. Sooo sorry to bother you but I just want to ask whether I can make another animal nymph? this time a Tortoise ?? No matter how bad the rain is,A rainbow shall always appear So Stop complaining at the rain and wait for the rainbow to come 16:19, September 22, 2012 (UTC) yes ma'am! anyway umm I have a question how old can a nymph be (by apparence)??No matter how bad the rain is,A rainbow shall always appear So Stop complaining at the rain and wait for the rainbow to come 16:26, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Inactive Hola,I just want to inform you that I might not be able to come online for awhile.Schoolwork is piling up,exams as well,I need to catch up.I'll pop up once in a while,when I'm allowed,but I won't back until October-November maybe,I already put up the Inactive template on my profile.Btw,i've given permission for Mel and Demi_ to rp my charries,thanks :) “Before asking someone why they hate you, ask yourself why you even really care.” -Riri★ , 05:50, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Bachie :) “Before asking someone why they hate you, ask yourself why you even really care.” -Riri★ , 01:37, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Bachie? :c Where'd you go? Long live the Queen! Telepathic Message ♛♛♛ Minxie ♛♛♛02:18,24/9/2012 November 2012 Poll I picked out the next candidates for God/Goddess of the Month: #Themis #Hypnos #Hephaestus #Notus #Hera That okay? ♫The Lyre of Orpheus Was Played Here♫ 11:27, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Stuffz I was wondering...what's with the BC revamp? Is it held up or suspended or something? Cause I would like to help if it's needed, but I have no idea what the situation is on that... And also, I have an idea for a contest :D Basically it's to write an author as a demigod, and base the adventures they had with the books they written (because their life experiences would probably influence their stories). “Trust that little voice in your head that says "Wouldn't it be interesting if.."; And then do it.” 23:18, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey So this is a decision I have been thinking on for a few days, but college is really taking its toll on me right now. I need to take a break, I guess I will be completely inactive, I don't know if I will be back. But for right now this is goodbye. Thank you for calling CHRPW Tech Support This is Jrite how can I help you 04:49, September 26, 2012 (UTC) I did all claims :). (Camp, BC, Quest, and I would've done pet, but there was none) I also got rid of the ones who the editors didn't work on after a while. Long live the Queen! Telepathic Message ♛♛♛ Minxie ♛♛♛05:24,26/9/2012 I'm categorizing images now :). Long live the Queen! Telepathic Message ♛♛♛ Minxie ♛♛♛05:40,26/9/2012 Sorry, it's just I was slacking, big time. Long live the Queen! Telepathic Message ♛♛♛ Minxie ♛♛♛05:40,26/9/2012 Going Inactive Hey Bach, Miggy told me he'll be inactive till next Thursday or so because he can't connect and that his mom is around. So... that's that. :)) ♫The Lyre of Orpheus Was Played Here♫ 10:31, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Unclaimed Character I have a question.. I put my character Elana Wright up for claiming and have been editing it when people comment but the page has been deleted by Arteminx...? I'm a little confused could you let me know why??? Thanks. Ichitora (talk) 17:09, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Trapped god Bach I need to ask you for an advice, I am trying to do a quest where I have Triton trapped by Arachne underwater. and before you say anything there are spiders that exist in underwater enviroment so it is possible for Arachne to be there. Anyway my question is under what circumstance can a a god like Triton be trapped or held captive?There's no such thing as a stupid question, Only stupid people! 21:18, September 27, 2012 (UTC) What do you suggest I do?There's no such thing as a stupid question, Only stupid people! 22:36, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Skirmish test is starting! See Skirmishes Test 2 to begin your participation in the test. Try to post as often as you can, we're in a hurry to get the test completed in time for release. Thanks! Kingbirdy 23:00, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Did I break it? >.< I doesn't let me categorize anymore D: Long live the Queen! Telepathic Message ♛♛♛ Minxie ♛♛♛12:10,29/9/2012 It's back up Long live the Queen! Telepathic Message ♛♛♛ Minxie ♛♛♛12:15,29/9/2012 Could you come on chat please? It's uber important ~Orb A bach I am confused about Psmathe in Theio is said that she is and I quote " Nereid goddess of sand beaches." So is she a nereid or a goddess? Can you please clarify this for me since I am confused about it. There's no such thing as a stupid question, Only stupid people! 20:59, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Encarna's Powers Soooo.... remember when I said that Psyche was the goddess of the mind but we found out she wasn't? Well I figured where I got that from. Now, it doesn't have anything to do directly with Psyche, but as it is Greek canon, I found valid reason to conserve some of the Psyche powers. "Plato, drawing on the words of his teacher Socrates, considered the soul the essence of a person, being that which decides how we behave. He considered this essence to be an incorporeal, eternal occupant of our being. As bodies die, the soul is continually reborn in subsequent bodies. The Platonic soul comprises three parts: '' #''the logos, or logistikon (mind, nous, or reason) #''the thymos, or thumetikon (emotion, or spiritedness, or masculine)'' #''the eros, or epithumetikon (appetitive, or desire, or feminine)'' Each of these has a function in a balanced, level and peaceful soul." Thus, Encarna's old powers still have some basis in Greek myth/philosophy. What do you think? Is this a valid source? Of course, this is only the mainstream Greek belief on the soul, but then again, not all Greeks saw many things on the wiki- blegh, just tell me what you think... I just posted on the challenge. "Life is a daring adventure or nothing at all." - Hellen Keller | Wise the Artist (talk) 20:46, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Want to continue the Yoshi/Ryker roleplay? If not, I'll be back later so maybe then. ~ LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 14:43, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and could you come on chat? I'm at school so no Skype. I had an idea for a new coding. ~ LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 14:52, October 5, 2012 (UTC) XD hey lol but could you do me a huge fav and edit my character Palutena lol ik i probably shouldn't be asking this but im so impatient lol XD You online? I wanna skype. LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 15:21, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, that last message sounded rude. Are you around to skype? ~ LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 15:30, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Re:Death Spirit Are there spirit species that can be made from a former demigod which is related to children of Thanatos? ♫The Lyre of Orpheus Was Played Here♫ 12:29, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Okay, got it. Thanks! ♫The Lyre of Orpheus Was Played Here♫ 12:37, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Oliver's Pic Hi Bach do I need to change Oliver's profil picture? Dduffurg48/Gruff 15:18, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Ok thanks Dduffurg48/Gruff 15:43, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey i was wondering if i could have another animal nymph...if no its fine...im just wonderin. District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 20:36, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Hola Hello,I'm more or less back..also that picture I saw in Kate Grey is also the same one being used in Silver Mann,I just don't know who used that picture first,or that I should inform you,since it's probably an admin's/b'crats'/rb's job.But just to say that the pictures on both pages are the same. :) “Before asking someone why they hate you, ask yourself why you even really care.” -Riri★ , 03:19, October 10, 2012 (UTC) You have the go ahead for team 5. Flamefang (talk) 06:56, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Herro! Can I join chur department? :3 Mr.Mikachu Talk that Talk 11:00, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Yay, love chu. :3 Now come on chat cause I'm lonely >.< Mr.Mikachu Talk that Talk 11:27, October 10, 2012 (UTC) I don't have a satyr... I only have one character You left me a message saying to save room please delete a satyr that is in the adoption box. :) ---- Oh I'm sorry. My email alerted me to your comment for some reason ---- Chaaat Ish chat bein' a bitch to you too? >.< Mr.Mikachu Talk that Talk 11:55, October 11, 2012 (UTC) When do I get claimed? Fictional (talk) 12:32, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for a while ago. Please help me in the history part. View it now, thanks =D Fictional (talk) 13:18, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Done. Sorry, I suck at history XD Fictional (talk) 13:53, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for everything! Fictional (talk) 14:27, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey, can you get on chat? LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 15:17, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Inactive Heya Bach. Miggy's going inactive again for a week since his computer and internet are going haywire. Also, he needs to study for our upcoming exams. :)) ♫The Lyre of Orpheus Was Played Here♫ 12:05, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Abella and Aubrey Taylor's Pictures So, we are both using the same model - I've checked technically I uploaded the pics first. By 14 days - I know it's not much but I wanted to use the others in the gallery. Thanks ~ LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 06:36, October 13, 2012 (UTC) So, who was using them first? I'm confused... If it is use do you mind me using the Aubrey pic? LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 13:10, October 13, 2012 (UTC) So, B used them then you uploaded and realised B was using them so you deleted but then she changed but I had started using them? So, it's me who can tell you, or the other way round? LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 13:20, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Could you walk me through making a character page? The information that is supposed to go in the box just appears outside of it in a clump. I've got the relations, personality, and history, but no the things in the box. Please help. Also I'm not sure how to place Katia in the cabin since she was claimed Katia (talk) 17:19, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to bother you but I have another question. I found a pic under forum:images up for grabs and I don't know how to "claim" it or move it to Katia's page Hi Bachie. I saw. You're blog and that explains a lot. I was wondering, can I adopt Desirae? It's okay to say no, I just wondered. Can I talk to you on Skype tomorrow? There's some shit I want to get out. LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 20:04, October 13, 2012 (UTC) How would I talk through my character? Hum like right now it says Izor and I was hoping it would say Katia I filled out the chart for word bubble and it sent me to a blank sheet so I copied and pasted the answers but I didn't know what to call the sheet cause it won't let me call it Katia Romanov. Do I just name the sheet Katia? Katia (talk) 21:45, October 13, 2012 (UTC) No, I mean it explains about why you're getting rp'ing your characters away. OMG I'm such an idiot. Can wejust forget all of this? I didn't sleep last night, I was worried about you and what you think of me :/ SOunds selfish, right? I just wanna say: BachLynn23, you are the best thing that ever happened to this wiki and i wanna stay friends no matter what. Yours - LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 07:12, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Can chu help me with a scheme for Fiona's page? http://www.colourlovers.com/pattern/1354797/*Belated_Hopes I'm gonna try doing that one. Long live the Queen! Telepathic Message ♛♛♛ Minxie ♛♛♛08:22,14/10/2012 It'll be there, btw -> User:Arteminx/Character Planning (if you decide to help, or i finish ^-^) danke either way <33 Long live the Queen! Telepathic Message ♛♛♛ Minxie ♛♛♛08:25,14/10/2012 Get Well Soon! Get Well Soon, Bachie :) LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 14:07, October 14, 2012 (UTC) No need to fix code, I got it :) Fiona Ash Long live the Queen! Telepathic Message ♛♛♛ Minxie ♛♛♛03:32,15/10/2012 Oh, nevermind anymore :) I've worked out a simple version. I need a new hardrive for my computer, that costs money. I have to pay at least half. I am gonna sell my old stuff but can't put it on eBay until Saturday. Then I gotta wait for it to sell then wait for the new harddrive to come then i need dad to put it in. SO, about 3 wks? ~ LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 17:10, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Replying Um, this is a reply to my roleplaying character thing. So yea. So it is true that you she would be taken from her sisters' care and stuff. But (I forgot to add this stuff, sorry. I was like about to fall asleep when I made this -_- Not smart) she did go to a reformatory school when she turned thirteen. When she came back she was "Taking the reform ''our of ''reformatory." I mean, she still got in trouble but she did a lot less severe things and that mostly just landed her in detention or doing community service once a week. This is her first year at camp and she's fourteen now. Kind of hope that makes sense... Thanks anyways. Mneme nemo (talk) 21:41, October 17, 2012 (UTC)Mneme nemo I have a question... Good evening. I'm contacting you about a question I have (although you might have guessed this from the headline), for I am an utter noob. I have set up my character page for my character, Marissa Williams, and have roleplayed a little bit. But my question is about the cabins, because I don't want to do anything wrong. Should I be the one to put my characters name on and start roleplaying in the cabins right away, or should I wait until the Lyssa cabin counselor puts it on? You have only one life, so cram it with a whole lot of exciting stuff! ^_^ (talk) 22:59, October 17, 2012 (UTC)